Practice Makes Perfect
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: COMPLETE! Tori and Beck are fake dating for Sikowitz's class. Sikowitz believes that it'll improve their acting skills. Even though they're unsure, they're willing to try it.
1. A Special Assignment

Jessica, are you okay?" Beck asked worriedly as he kneeled over Tori's body on the ground.

"Yeah," Tori replied weakly and sat up straight. "What happened?"

Sikowitz and his other students were watching the two actors performing their skit on his small stage. Some were interested while others looked like they wanted to fall asleep. The teacher watched with a coconut in hand while drinking its milk from a blue bendy straw.

"You got hit with a baseball and blacked out. I'm sorry that happened. I tried to get it, but I-"

"It's okay, Ben," Tori interrupted, smiling. "I'm fine now. You don't see me with a big bruise on my head, do you?" She joked.

"Uh...actually..."

Tori's face got worried and she immediately touched her forehead. "Do you see it?"

"Relax. It's just a small red bump. I'm sure it'll go away soon."

"Good." Tori sighed with relief and she let go of her head. A smirk came upon her lips as she asked, "Maybe you should kiss it to make it go away faster."

Beck kissed her forehead where there wassupposed to be a bruise from the baseball. From the corner of Tori's eye, she could see Jade rolling her eyes. They weren't the best of friends and doing this would make it worse, but Jade had to understand that she and Beck were just acting. Tori was completely sure her crush for Beck died down a while ago. However, she is a single teenage girl and couldn't help it thinking that Beck waspretty hot. She knew she wasn't the only one who thought the same thing.

"I think I feel better now." She stared at his brown eyes. Tori could always get lost in his eyes forever. That may sound cheesy, but itwas true. That was one of the many features she loved about him. Jade should feel so lucky to have him.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe not..." Tori admitted with a small shrug.

Then Beck leaned in to kiss Tori on the lips, but it was short-lived because their teacher interrupted it.

"I'm not feeling it." He eyed the two teenagers on stage looking at him in shock.

"But I worked hard on this!" Tori objected. "I wrote it!"

"That explains it..." Jade mumbled, and a few of their classmates chuckled in agreement.

Tori looked at Jade. "Your boyfriend had the idea."

Jade pursed her lips while narrowing her eyes at Tori, and Sikowitz decided to intervene again.

"Alright, everyone," He said in order to quiet them down. "Beck and Tori, you two need to be more..._romantic _with each other."

"That wasn't good enough?" Beck asked.

"No," He answered bluntly. "I didn't feel any passion between the two characters."

"Well, it's hard to write a script that has to last one minute." Tori was desperate.

"I'm sure it was hard for Van Gogh to paint with his only hand, but he made it by, didn't he?"

Some of the students knew his incorrect statement, but others didn't. Tori and Beck are one of them.

"I thought Van Gogh lost an ear..." Tori trailed off confusedly.

Sikowitz thought about it for a second, but soon waved it off. "You know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that nothing is impossible and that you two can do better than...this trash you just performed on stage." Much to everyone's relief, the bell rang and they were allowed to leave the classroom. "Next time, be more realistic."

Once almost everyone was out of the classroom, Sikowitz told Beck and Tori to stay inside the classroom. He walked over to the door and closed it so they could have privacy.

"I want you two to date." Sikowitz announced to the teens. Tori and Beck's faces immediately paled in shock.

"You can't be serious..." Tori said slowly, trying to comprehend what Sikowitz had just asked them to do. How could she look at Beck normally ever again after this? He's her friend. If he was anything more, she would be lying on her death bed and it would surely have something to do with Jade.

"I'm dating Jade," Beck reminded him. "You know how she is. Why would you-"

"I don't want you two to actually date. You'll be faking it."

"So...we'll only act like we're dating in school?" Tori asked, trying to understand.

Sikowitz nodded. "Yep. And don't tell anyone."

"What if we get caught?" Beck asked worriedly, suddenly becoming aware of the possible consequences that could come out of this whole facade.

Sikowitz took a swig of his coconut milk. "I know you both are smart enough to think of something."

"How long should we do this?" Tori asked.

"Until I am convinced that you are both head over heels in love with each other. Now, both of you lovebirds go before you're late for class," They were heading to the door until Sikowitz stopped them again. "Wait." They turned around. "Hold hands," They raised eyebrows at him and hesitantly took each other's hands. "Much better. Now you are free to dismiss."

Once the new couple left the room, Tori started to panic. "Jade is going to kill me!" she cried.

"No she won't. She's still my girlfriend and I can tell her," Beck sighed. "I can't believe he's making us do this."

Tori agreed and gasped when she saw Jade near her locker. "Let go of my hand!" she ordered.

He was about to let go until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They craned their necks to see who it was. Of course it was just Sikowitz silently telling to keep holding hands no matter what. They should've seen this coming. They got the message and reluctantly continued to hold hands as Jade comes over to them. Her eyes seemed to shoot flames as she stared at their clasped hands.

"What are you doing?" Jade demanded, looking suspiciously at her boyfriend and Tori.

"Uh..." Beck stumbled on his words to find an excuse for their action. He wanted to tell her... well, he thought he did, at least. But now that it was actually happening, he became a little scared and unsure of her reaction. Plus, they were in public and Sikowitz was watching them from a very close distance.

Tori came to his rescue and answered for him. "My hand was cold and I asked Beck if he can hold it and he did." She wasn't sure if Jade would buy it because the excuse was so lame.

Jade didn't look convinced, but thankfully bought it anyway. "Whatever. C'mon, Beck. Let's get to class."

She started walking and the other two teens look back at Sikowitz. He gave them a nod, allowing Beck to walk away with Jade.

Beck holding her hand felt nice. She was a little disappointed that the feeling of his hand on hers went away even though it shouldn't bother her...or maybe it should. They are supposed to act like they're dating, after all. They managed to get by Jade (of all people). Now, they have to convince the rest of their friends that they were dating, which didn't sound easy at all.


	2. Keeping Up the Appearances

It was English and the 'new couple' went together. Jade's not in that class with them so they can act that way for now. They held hands and tried their best to ignore the whispers and the stares. They felt somewhat confident to do that because not everyone knows the full story. But, Beck and Tori felt a little guilty when they can make out some of the whispers that had gone around.

"I can't believe Beck is cheating on Jade!"

"That's low for Tori to date Beck when she knows he's dating Jade."

"Beck is dating Jade _and_ Tori? Wow. He's so lucky."

Tori would love to tell everyone the truth, but she can't. Sikowitz doesn't want them to. It seems they had the kids convinced, but apparently, they shouldn't matter. What does matter is that Sikowitz is the one that should get convinced and when that happens, they can break up even though they're not together in the first place.

Tori would like to date Beck, but not like in the situation they're in. Especially when Beck is still with Jade. Though, he did say he'll talk to her about it.

They entered the classroom and to their surprise, Sikowitz was the teacher not Miss. Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide being in shock. Both of them believed they had to act like they're dating in the hallways, in his class, but not when they're in other classrooms.

"Miss. Robin is sick and is absent for the week," He answered. "I am your substitute teacher."

"Oh...great." Tori said with fake enthusiasm. She and Beck weren't thrilled.

"Please, take your seat." He announced.

Beck went to his seat, but then, Tori had an idea. "Hey, Sikowitz! Can I sit next to Beck?" She asked sweetly.

Sikowitz knew what she was doing and decided to play along. "I don't think Miss. Robin would appreciate you not sitting in your assigned seat."

"C'mon, Sikowitz," Beck tried to reason. "You're the substitute teacher. Let Tori sit next to me," He prepared himself for a lot of different reactions when he said. "We're dating after all."

"Alright, Tori and Kevin, you switch." Sikowitz ordered and the two did. He turned his back to the black board and wrote the assignment the class have to do.

Behind his back, Tori and Beck made bad attempts to flirt. It was extremely awkward for them. Tori likes Beck as a friend and Beck hasn't flirted with anyone since Jade. When they giggled at each other, Sikowitz heard them and turned around.

"Tori, Beck, behave your hormones and stop with the PDA."

"We'll try, Sikowitz." Beck said and looks over at his pretend girlfriend lovingly causing her to blush and look away.

Lunch comes and they were glad that they didn't have to pretend to date anymore. Beck is still Jade's boyfriend and Tori can check out any hot guys she wants. After getting their lunch, they went to their usual table. Beck sat next to Jade and Tori sat in between Robbie and Andre.

"Hey, guys!" Tori greeted her friends cheerfully, but got surprised when she didn't get one back. She slightly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Cheaters!" Cat exclaimed angrily looking at her and Beck.

"What?" Beck asked not understanding.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know." Robbie scoffed.

"There are rumors that you're cheating on Jade with Tori." Andre said acting peeved as well because of his friend's behavior.

To their surprise, Beck and Tori laughed. "No, guys. You don't understand," Tori tried to explain. "We're..." She stopped herself when she saw Sikowitz standing in line at the grub truck and look at them once in a while. Their eyes met and she declared loudly. "Yes! You are right! Beck and I are dating! Take that, Jade!"

Jade fumed with anger and poured her water on Tori. She screamed and Beck got Jade's lunch on himself. She stormed off.

"How can you guys do this-" Andre got interrupted by Beck.

"Listen," Beck said in a quiet voice. "We're not actually dating."

"But-" Cat got confused, but Tori came in.

"I can't explain it here. Come to my house and I will."

"I will try to convince Jade to come over as well." Beck sighed.

"Fine, but it better be good." Andre said.

After school was over, Tori's at her house to prepare herself for her friends' arrival. Trina came downstairs and noticed her little sister.

"I heard that you're dating Beck." Trina said knowingly.

"Trina," Tori released a sigh. "It's not what you think."

"I wanted to date him when he'll break up with Jade. They're not going to last forever, you know."

"Trina!" She barked her name out of frustration. "I'm going to explain to my friends about what's happening with Beck and I. You can join in too."

"I would love to hear this." Trina smiled and sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Andre arrived followed by Robbie, Cat, Beck, and Jade. They all sat down on the couch except for Jade who stood with her arms crossed.

"What is this wonderful explanation you have for us, Vega?" Jade asked impatient.

"After Sikowitz's class today, he wanted Beck and I to fake date because our acting for our skit wasn't that believable. He doesn't want anyone to know. We have to keep doing this until he's convinced."

"Sounds like fun!" Cat said happily.

"No it's not actually." She shook her head.

"Does everyone understand?" Beck asked and Jade, Trina, Robbie, Cat, and Andre nodded.

"How about let's play along?" Andre suggested and clarify himself when no one got it. "Jade can make a big scene with Beck and they can break up. That way, it is easier for you guys."

Jade looked at Beck. "We would have to hide our relationship then."

"I could do that. It would make Sikowitz convinced." Beck said and Tori agreed too.

"Yeah. It can happen tomorrow morning in front of everyone."

Everyone approved of Andre's idea and went along with it. The plan would be put into action the next day. They hung out some more until it was 10:00. Jade was the last one to leave.

"Don't do anything to Beck that will make me want to kill you," She threatened. "Especially in front of me. Or I'll let Sikowitz know what the plan is in public."

"I won't." Tori promised and she left.

Around 11:30, Tori was in her room on her laptop. She logged in her Slap account and checked out other people's reactions and her friends reactions about her dating Beck. Her friends played along and Jade acted like a clueless girlfriend. Teachers look at the website to keep it kid friendly since it belongs to the school. One of those teachers could be Sikowitz. Others were either angry with Beck or Tori for being mean to Jade. They call Beck a player and Tori a bitch. Tori knew she and Beck would have to deal with the consequences. She doesn't let their words affect them too much and hopes Beck wouldn't feel hurt too.

She checked his page and noticed he changed his relationship status. Beck put his status as he's dating Tori Vega instead of Jade West and he got a ton of reactions from that. They considered their relationship being official on TheSlap website.

She decided to change her relationship status too.


	3. What's Real and What's Not

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and whatever holiday you will celebrate during this time of the year! :) This chapter will be your gift.

* * *

Tori couldn't believe she's going through with Andre's plan. Her friends told her to act mean so the plan can have a bigger affect. Her and Beck better get a good grade out of all the trouble they had to go through. They're mostly did it for Sikowitz than themselves. Behind the scenes, they're friends and not in a relationship. Tori preferred it that way even though she did feel a little spark throughout her body whenever they hold hands. She would have to keep that to herself because Beck and Jade are still dating.

Speaking of the couple, Tori waited for them in the hallway by her locker ready to make the scene. She could see her friends were ready for it as they acted like they're in their own world. They played along and waited for Beck and Jade's arrival. Tori got a text from Beck who told her they'll be there in five minutes.

While she waited, she pretended to do something near her locker like fiddling with her pictures she put up. Some of them look crooked so she fixed the problem. She had to do something so she wouldn't stand at the hallway like an idiot. Her phone buzzed again and Beck told her they're at the school. It would be her cue soon.

Tori stopped what she was doing and saw Beck and Jade entered the school. He looked annoyed and she looked like she wanted to murder someone. Specifically Tori apparently because her eyes glared at her.

"What is this I hear that you're dating my boyfriend?" Jade yelled which caused them to have an audience around.

"Beck, did you tell her?" Tori gasped angrily at him.

"No! I don't know how she found out." He answered.

"On TheSlap!" She turned to Beck. "That's how I found out! You put your relationship status with Vega not me!"

"I did because we are in a relationship," He said bravely. "We have been for weeks. We were just wondering when you'll find out so we can break up."

Their audience gasped and their eyes stared at Jade for her reaction. She pursed her lips as she looked at Beck.

She crossed her arms. "We can break up now since that's how you feel about me! You can date Vega! I don't care! You can also make babies while you're at it! We're so done, Oliver!"

Jade turned around and left for her class. Beck and Tori didn't care for their audience's reactions about them. After that scene they performed, they look at them once in a while as they left and whispered things about what just happened. Beck and Tori were pleased with their performance. What they were unaware of was Sikowitz watched them the entire time.

"Looks like you had to make some sacrifice there, Beck." Sikowitz said.

"Yeah, but that's what you have to do when you want to be with the one you love." He grabbed Tori's hand. It was unexpected for her and she felt that familiar electricity again.

"You two are officially dating now. Keep it up."

They went inside the classroom together and sat down on their seat to listen to Sikowitz's lecture. After it was over, Jade, Beck, and Tori got attacked by the paparazzi also known as the Newspaper Club. Sinjin was one of the members and he flashed pictures at the trio.

"Jade, how do you feel about Beck and Tori dating behind your back?" A boy asked.

"Shut up, Marcus!" Jade sneered and walked away.

They followed her. "Wait! The people have the right to know!"

"Glad we got that out of the way," Tori said with relief. "All we need to do is keep fake dating."

"Yeah," Beck agreed. "Hold hands and act in love."

"That doesn't sound like it's hard to do."

For the rest of the day, it wasn't hard for them to continue to fake date. Only them, and now, their friends know the truth about them. The school's newspaper club kept asking her and Beck questions for the Couple Column. They gave answers to sound convincing because Sikowitz would read it.

When school ended, Tori was at her locker to get stuff for her homework. She was unaware of Beck behind her so she jumped.

"Hey, I'll be at your place tonight at six, okay?" Tori was sure Beck kept the act for the school. She didn't believe he would really come over, but went along with it.

She smiled. "Okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too." He smiled when his hand felt her shiver when he gently caressed the side of her face.

She fought with herself to keep smiling so she wouldn't let her face show her shock. That wouldn't show Sikowitz she's a good actress. Another move that shocked her was he kissed her forehead. She froze, but was still a happy and a fake girlfriend. Part of her wished he would kiss her lips, but she knew she won't be ready for that. Jade's not that far away from him so he couldn't do that. They're still dating.

"A little bit too much, Beck." Jade hissed as she passed them then continued to walk away like she didn't talk.

They understood, but acted like they hadn't heard. Beck left and Jade followed him minutes later because he's her ride home.

"What a great performance you and Beck did today." Sikowitz approved walking to Tori from his classroom.

Tori turned to him being surprised. "You're convinced now?"

"No."

"What must we do to make that happen?" She asked tiredly.

"What other couples normally do. It's really that hard?"

"Yes."

Trina approached them and eagerly told Sikowitz. "You know, if Tori wants to quit, I would happily be her replacement."

"Thanks, but, uh, no thanks." He replied quickly and returned to his classroom.

"He'll change his mind." Trina muttered assuring herself.

"It's mine and Beck's assignment, Trina." She reminded.

Trina shrugged. "So?"

Around at six, Beck kept his word and was over at her house after Tori's family had their dinner. She opened the door for him.

"Hey, Beck," Tori greeted. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Well, we still are friends. So, of course I will come over."

They hung out like friends instead of being a fake couple which was nice. It's a moment they're having that will last a short time, but it's worth it. They sat on the couch watching TV.

"How is Jade doing with...this?" Tori asked.

"As long as there's no kissing involved, she's fine." Beck answered.

"We might have to you know," They looked at each other. "I think Sikowitz would like to see...something as proof to know we're officially dating. You and Jade make out all the time."

"No we do not," Beck defended, but her expression was doubtful then he gave in. "Okay. Maybe a little. You want me to be that way with you?"

Tori was hesitant, but said. "Jade doesn't want us to act that way so no. I don't want to hurt her like that."

"Okay." He nodded.

Silence was between them and the only noise was from the television they're watching again. Tori felt uneasy because of the quietness.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She offered. "We have water, fruit punch, coke, iced tea..."

"Iced tea is fine. With lemon, please."

"Coming right up," She went to the kitchen to get the drink and served it to him. The lemon slice slipped from her hand and she accidentally squeezed the juice into Beck's right eye. Her face was in horror when Beck's hand was on his eye in pain. "Oh my gosh, Beck! I'm so sorry!" She moved closer to him wanting to help.

"I'm fine," He insisted while rubbing it. After he was done, he looked at her with bad eye twitching once in a while. "See?"

She put the lemon into the drink instead of on the cup that she failed to do. Their faces were close to each other's like they can feel their breath on their skin. Suddenly, Tori saw flashes of light blinking at a rapid pace. She found it strange she sees that from her backyard.

"Do you see who that is?" She asked Beck.

He turned around. "That looks like it's..." Annoyed and angry emotions displayed onto his face. "Sinjin! He's spying on us and taking pictures!"

Tori immediately stood up exclaiming. "What!"

She stormed over to the sliding door and opened it seeing Beck was right; Sinjin has a camera and took pictures of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tori demanded.

"Smile." Sinjin took a picture of her.

"Why are you here?" Beck asked.

"It's for the newspaper," He answered. "Everyone wants to know what's going on behind the scenes with these two love birds."

"But, we're not-" Tori was about to confess until Beck nudged her ribs and harshly cleared his throat.

Sinjin suspiciously looked at them. "You two are not...what?"

Beck and Tori exchanged looks. "Just stop what you're doing, please?" Beck tried.

"Sorry, but no can do, Oliver," Sinjin replied. "I'll get fired if I don't do my job."

"I will give you ten bucks if you stop." Tori said.

"No bribery can do much for here."

"Fine, then," Tori snapped annoyed. "On the count of three, we'll break your camera. One..."

Sinjin's face was mortified and he clutched the device with his life. "But, it's not even mine. It belongs to the school!"

She and Beck slowly and dangerously approached to the boy. "Two..."

Before she could say three, Sinjin ran out of the house much to their disappointment, anger, and frustration. Tori closed the slide door and couldn't believe what happened.

"Great. I feel this is my fault," Tori said. "Who knows what he's going to put in the newspaper now?"

"It's not you're fault," Beck comforted calmly. "Sinjin shouldn't have spied on us. I feel like I should leave now."

"Okay. Sorry for what happened." She apologized sadly.

"It's okay," He reassured as he's near the door. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"No goodbye kiss?" Tori playfully asked pretending to sound hurt.

He smiled and kisse her forehead again and left the house. Tori would never get tired of that.


	4. Playing the Game

"C'mon, Trina! We're going to be late!" Tori shouted to her sister from the stairs.

"I'm putting my make up on!" Trina shouted back which made Tori sigh, frustrated.

It was a Thursday and they're going to school. Tori never liked to be late for school so she was angry and annoyed she had to wait for Trina. Before, she could sit on the couch, the door rang and she muttered a, "great" as she went to answer it. Whoever the person was she would have to talk to him or her and that would waste more time. She opened the door and saw Beck.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," She was stunned to see him. "Why are you here?"

"Since we're fake dating, I thought I should take you to school. I can be a nice fake boyfriend."

"Could you?" She asked hopefully. "Trina is taking forever to put her make up on."

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Then, she yelled. "Trina, Beck is taking me to school!"

"Beck is here?" Trina was excited and ran downstairs to see him, and when she did, she saw her little sister smiling. She got confused and looked at her. "What?"

"Your hair is a mess and we're going to go now."

"Okay." Trina called as she ran upstairs to finish to get ready.

Tori went inside Beck's car. Jade drove her and Cat to school because Cat's brother's car didn't work properly so he took it to the shop to get it fixed. She sat in the passenger's seat as Beck drove them to school.

Before they got out, they were hesitant because they didn't know they should go out to face everyone now they're 'officially' dating.

"Remember, hold hands and act in love." Tori told him.

"I know," They were both about to get out until he quickly said. "No. Don't get out yet." He got out first and opened Tori's door.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Tori got out and grabbed her bag, and then, Beck's hand. He locked the car and they went inside and prepared themselves for what is to come.

They entered the school, and once they did, eyes were on them. Not all of them, but they watched the couple go downstairs and go to Tori's locker.

"I can't believe you guys are dating!" Cat beamed at them.

"Cat, you know..." Tori trailed off and hoped she would get the hint.

"Know what?" Cat asked clueless, but she immediately got it. "Oh! You and Beck are not-"

Beck quickly clamped her mouth before she could finish her sentence. He knew what she would have said. He chuckled nervously and hoped no one caught that.

"Remember, Cat, we are." He muttered only to her.

She frowned. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, Cat. Just be careful what you say." Tori said and the redhead girl nodded.

"What did the little pint do now?" Rex said as Robbie, Andre, and Jade approached the three.

"Almost blew our cover." Beck answered.

"Nice."

"Rex..." Robbie scolded.

"I bet you're jealous, aren't you, West?" Rex asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "No. I know the truth," A group of freshman girls walked passed them muttered things and pointed at Jade, Beck, and Tori. They stopped to stare at them. "What are you looking at?" Jade yelled at them which made the girls run away.

"Was that really necessary?" Beck sighed at his real girlfriend.

She shrugged. "They deserved it. I hate being talked about."

"Who doesn't?" Tori said as a statement than a question.

"Act in love so this can be over with." She said tiredly.

"Jealous?" Beck smirked.

"No!" She barked sounding defensive. "Two can play at this game, Oliver."

"I can be your boyfriend." She heard Sinjin's voice behind her.

"Walk away from me now if you want to live." From that threat, he obeyed.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Beck asked. "I feel like I'm being watched." Tori agreed by a nod from her head and the rest of them understood.

He put an arm around Tori who moved closer to his side and they walked to class together.

"So, they're not dating, but you two are?" Cat asked, still confused.

"Yes." Jade answered.

"But we can't tell anyone that," Andre said. "It's a secret so people won't know what's actually going on."

She nodded and they hoped she fully understood so she wouldn't keep asking.

During lunch, the six of them sat at their usual table. Tori, Andre, and Jade stood in line for the grub truck to order their food. Then, a guy walked to Jade acting smooth about himself.

Jade got annoyed that he stood in front of her. "If you think about jipping me you better move now before I do something you'll regret."

"So feisty...I'm Evan Marshall." He had blond hair and the brightest green eyes. Looked like he was her age. She never realized he went to the same school as her, but that's probably because the only guy she ever had her eyes on was Beck.

She crossed her arms. "I should care why?"

"I know you broke up with Oliver," Jade was about to say something about that false statement, but kept her mouth shut because she had to go along with the plan. "And I was wondering if you like to hang out with me sometime?"

She looked at her friends, mostly at Tori than Andre. She knew she can make her own decision, but she didn't want to hurt Beck. Then again, no matter what, they're still dating. It's not like she would be cheating on him. Tori beamed a smile at her for encouragement and Jade looked back at the boy. "Okay, Evan. I will."

"Sweet!" He was obviously unable to contain his excitement. "What about tonight? I can pick you up.

Jade liked the idea and told him her address. Evan would pick her up at six for pizza. Then, he walked away. She got her food and so did Tori and Andre.

"Someone has a date tonight!" Tori announced happily as they sat on their seats. She sat in between Robbie and Beck and Jade sat in between Andre and Cat.

"Who?" Robbie asked curious.

"Not you obviously." Rex chuckled.

"You know what? Someday I will have a girlfriend and I will spend my time with her while you will rot in your loneliness!" He snapped and everyone was surprised that did say that to his precious puppet.

Even Jade couldn't believe it. "Dang, Shapiro."

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Rex gasped.

"Maybe," Robbie muttered. "If you behave."

There was a silence that filled the group until Beck asked. "Who has a date?"

"Andre?" Cat guessed.

"I wish."

"I do." Jade answered.

Beck got surprised. "You do?"

"Evan Marshall asked me out and it's tonight," She smirked remembering his words from earlier. "Jealous?"

"No," Beck was confident of his answer. "Have fun."

"I'll make sure I will."

When school was over, Beck was about to drive Tori home, but Sikowitz caught them before they could reach the doors.

"According to the school's newspaper, we see you two trying to make some lip contact." Sikowitz mentioned holding the newspaper and looked at the page where Sinjin took their picture.

They hated he did that and tried to ignore it as possible throughout the day and it worked. Until at the moment they're with their teacher.

"Yeah, we tried to, but Sinjin ruined it." Tori said sadly.

"I'll tell them to stop spying on you and Beck," He said. They were relieved as thanked him. "It seems Jade has a date tonight and what about you two?"

"What?" Tori was clueless.

"Date?" He deadpanned.

She and Beck exchanged glances. Neither of them thought they were going to go on dates. But, if it makes Sikowitz happy, then they'll go. "Yeah," Tori answered and beck gave her a look. "The movies. Tonight."

"How romantic." Sikowitz smiled and walked away to his classroom.

"You want to go out on a date?" Beck asked surprised.

"We don't have to go. We can pretend that we went to please him." She explained.

He nodded in approval. "Good idea," Then, he asked playfully. "You wouldn't want to go out with me?"

"Well, we can...as friends."

He put an arm around her as they walked out of the school. "Sounds good to me."


	5. Fake Date

"Tori, you're not going to eat with us?" Holly, Tori's mother, asked her from the kitchen as she's making salad.

"She has a date." Trina smiled sitting on the couch watching TV.

Holly's face beamed for her youngest daughter. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Uh...kinda..." She hadn't told her parents about Sikowitz's assignment. She wasn't sure if they liked it of approved. Only Trina knew of it. "I'll be with Beck Oliver. We're going to the movies and get something to eat later."

"Well, have fun and stay safe." Holly told her while texting someone.

"I will," She noticed her mother was on the phone. "Is that Dad?"

"No. It's one of the guys that he works with, Gary."

"Oh," She frowned. She noticed more lately that her parents haven't spent a lot of time with each other. Her father would be at work and her mother would hang out with his friend alone which was weird to her. "You talk to him a lot."

"We're close friends."

The doorbell rang and Tori opened it seeing the person was Beck. He made a quick greeting to Trina and Holly before they left. He drove them to the movie theaters not knowing what to watch. They looked at what the theater offered and neither of them wanted to see a romantic movie. They thought it would get too weird and awkward between them because their situation. They would be fine watching a romantic movie if they were with their other friends.

They chose to watch a horror movie. Tori thought the movies for comedy looked stupid because of the trailers she saw for them once. Texas Chainsaw Massacre the remake was the name of the movie and neither of hem didn't know what to expect. They entered the cold room after getting their ticket and snacks. The movie begun to start after a few movie trailers played.

Tori wasn't alway brave when she would see a horror film. She would get easily scared and she knew she would only see her fingers that's covering her face and not watch the screen. Movies that are similar to Child's Play is a movie that won't get her scared because she knew that could never happen in reality. It's the movies that's based on real life events would get her scared. At least she has someone to cling on to; when she and Trina would watch a scary movie, they cling on to each other for dear life.

Throughout the movie, when the music would get louder, it would make Tori freak out because she knew bad stuff would happen.

"Relax," Beck's hand was on hers that's on he arm rest. Tori felt the cold which made her jump or maybe it was the mysterious electricity feeling she would get from him sometimes. But, she doesn't understand. They hold hands at school all the time and never noticed the strong feeling. Maybe, it's because they're alone for once. "Nothing even happened yet," Then, there was a scream from the movie as the guy killed a girl with a chainsaw. "Never mind."

Tori clings on to his shoulder and covered her eyes. She looked at the screen again when the screaming stopped and the sound of the chainsaw had died down.

"You're nothing like Jade when she watches movies," Beck muttered. "She would laugh when people would die." She looked at him bewildered and be chuckled at her reaction. That should be expected of Jade though; it's the same girl who wanted to breathe in the whatever of Mona Patterson. She didn't really die, but that's freaky and a little disturbing Jade would want to do that.

Tori decided to stay brave and strong during the movie. She doesn't want to be a coward. She sat up straight in her chair and faced the whole thing. Whenever a death would happen on screen, she would quickly place her hand on Beck's. She didn't realize he would squeeze it so tight until he would tell her so.

"Tori, you're squeezing my hand." He whispered sounding like he was in pain and she apologized.

She loosened her grip, but never let go. She was glad she didn't have the popcorn or else it would fly everywhere every time she would jump. She couldn't eat or drink anything during the movie anyway. In her opinion, it was too gory to stomach anything down.

Sometime during the movie she realized she was too close to Beck. She thought he needed his personal space and moved away from him.

"It's okay. You can stay closer to me. I don't have a chainsaw." Beck joked.

She did slowly. "I thought it would be weird..."

"We're supposed to be dating, you know."

In the midst of all the screaming and killings from the movie, something happened to the couple that they couldn't explain. They're sure it wasn't the power of the movie. It was absolutely just them, their heads get closer and closer so their lips could touch. Before that could happen, there was a scream, but it wasn't from the movie, it was someone from the audience and there was giggling afterwards.

Beck and Tori stopped what they tried to do because the moment was ruined. Then, they believed they shouldn't even have a moment because there was no them romantically speaking. She's single and he's dating. She doesn't want to ruin her friendship she has with Jade and wouldn't want to start drama. There shouldn't e anything between her and Beck. They should just stay friends.

After the movie was over, Tori was horrified. She wasn't traumatized, but she knew she wouldn't look at people the same way again when the person would hold a chainsaw. Beck drove them to a diner than to a fancy restaurant and Tori didn't mind that at all because they were in the mood for burger and fries. They sat down at a booth reading the menu and their cokes were on the table.

Tori heard Beck's phone buzzed and she believed she already knows who could that be. "Is it Jade?"

"Yeah. She asked did we kiss and I said no and she's suspicious and thought I'm lying." He rolled his eyes and Tori couldn't help, but to smile and shake her head because of Jade's worries. She hoped she wouldn't be that protective over her boyfriend someday.

"Ask her if she kissed Evan and do the same to her and see how she likes that." Tori suggested.

Beck does like to fool around with Jade and get her riled up. He smiled. "Okay. I'm going to let her know you were curious."

She nearly spit out her coke, but was able to swallow it down. Her eyes widen in shock. "Why?"

"Just kidding." Beck said using a tone that made her calm down and felt relieved. Jade would start to bug her if he did that.

"Do you two lovely couple know what to order?" A waitress wearing her work clothes, black shoes and pants and a red shirt. Her curly black hair was to her shoulders and her blue eyes looked at the two teenagers. Her name tag said she's Monica. Her tone sound bored and she must have worked at the diner for hours with that attitude.

Beck and Tori's eyes quickly looked at each other, then back at her. "We're not a couple." Tori corrected.

"I'm texting my girlfriend." Beck waved his phone at her for proof.

"My mistake." She rolled her eyes at their freak out reaction.

After they ordered, she took their menus and walked away. Once she did, Tori said sarcastically. "She was lovely," Beck snickered. "What did Jade say? Did she kiss him?"

"No. Now, she's mad at me for assuming that and doesn't like Sikowitz's assignment and think we should stop this and fail."

"But I don't want to fail!" She protested. "If this is a way to improve our acting then I want to keep doing this."

He smiled. "Me too."

Something about his smile and the way he said it made her heart skip a beat somehow, but she ignored it. "I just want a good grade." She felt her cheeks get hot for some reason and hope it's not too noticeable. He agreed.

They talked about other subjects while they waited for their food. They discussed Cat's recent update on TheSlap and thought how it was ridiculous and crazy she should dye her hair purple. They wondered when Robbie would sell his stupid and annoying puppet, and apparently, Andre got a new keyboard because his grandmother smashed it to the ground because, according to Andre, she didn't know where the strange sounds come from.

Their food came, and when they were finished, Beck paid for it instead of Tori because he said he wanted to be a nice gentleman to his fake girlfriend. He drove her home when they let their stomachs relax.

When he stopped at her driveway, he asked her. "Jade said Cat wondered if anyone would like to go to her house to swim. She wants to know if you're going to come."

"Sure." She smiled. It's always so hot in California and she wished she had a pool in her backyard like Cat.

"Okay," Beck texted back, and when he was finished, he slipped it inside his pocket. "I'll see you at Cat's tomorrow then," Of course, he would never forget to kiss her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye," She smiled and slightly teased. "You should tell Jade you kissed me."

He shrugged. "It was only on the forehead."

The next words she said that came out she didn't know why it did. It was like the words flew out of her mouth without her permission. It was like word vomit. "Maybe next time you'll kiss me on the lips."

To her surprise and relief, he chuckled. "Maybe, but I do have a girlfriend. You know how she is."

"Yeah." She choked out the word and got out of his car.

She wasn't able to turn around to see him drive away and give him a goodbye wave. She kept walking to the door of her house and want to go inside her room and forget she ever said the last words she told him of the night. She should have never said that to him. It was stupid and the worst joke ever.

She laid flat on her back and her eyes stared at the white ceiling and thought, _I'm such an idiot._


	6. Center of Attention

"How was the date last night?" Jade asked as she laid on her boyfriend's bed with him.

_"Maybe next time you'll kiss me on the lips."_ He didn't know why he has those words stuck in his head. That made him thought about it while he drove home. He's always a faithful boyfriend - that's what he believes - who would always think of Jade, but since Sikowitz's assignment, he couldn't help, but to think of Tori differently. He blamed Sikowitz for that...and his crazy teenage hormones. What Tori said made him be in shock for a little, but acted as if it didn't bother him because he saw the look of regret on her face. It's not that he did want to kiss her, it was he's surprised she would let someththat like that slip. It was an innocent joke and maybe he thought about it too much...

"Beck!" The sound of Jade's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her snapping himself put of his daze. "What?" She sighed and repeated herself and he knows how much she hates to do that. "The date went fine. Yours?"

"Mine wasn't a date," Beck rolled his eyes. He should've known she wouldn't call it that or admit it was. "Evan and I just hung out. No big deal."

He smirked. "Maybe not to you."

"I told him he shouldn't think of us an item. We're just friends."

"Sure..."

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "Do you want me to break up with you? Cause I will."

"Then, I can really date Tori." He always loved to tease her. It was so easy.

"Shut up, Oliver," She sneered. "We should go to Cat's now."

"Yeah." He agreed.

They got off the bed and Beck drove them to Cat's place. They have their swim wear already on and so did everyone else. Jade wasn't fond of Cat's weird brother, Phil, because she let it slip he has a crush on her. She was glad to not see him; he was at a friend's house.

Cat was so happy to see that they arrived. She introduced them to snacks and the pool which was at the backyard. When they were there, they weren't the first ones to arrive. Robbie sat on chair looking like he's getting a tan. It wasn't surprise to Beck or Jade that Robbie would arrive first; most of their friends knew - besides Cat - he has a crush on her. How things are with them now, it would take them forever to realize their feelings for each other. Beck doesn't understand why Robbie could just tell her, but he said he was afraid of the rejection. Jade told him to suck it up, but of course that wouldn't help. So, he'll wait for the right moment.

Tori and Andre eventually arrived. Cat was so happy that everyone came and knew it was a good idea. They had fun when they were indoors watching a movie and ate lunch. They went back out in their swim suits.

When Tori took her clothing off, Beck's eyes suddenly looked at her direction and it was as if it had happened without his permission. He watched Tori and something strange happened inside of him at the sight of Tori in a bikini. He thought she looked pretty hot, but knew had to get those thoughts out of his head. He had a girlfriend! He was only friends with Tori and they're not actually dating so that wouldn't be cool of him to think of inappropriate thoughts of her. She's practically like a sister to him...

"Mouth close, Beck." Tori giggled and jumped in the pool with Cat. He knew he felt the cold and wet water splashed on to him, but didn't care and wouldn't have probably noticed if she hadn't had said that.

"Yeah, Beck," Jade hissed at him. Only her feet were in the pool; she doesn't like the water. "_Mouth closed_."

Beck was already getting teased and blamed. He sighed and took his clothing off to jump in the pool near Jade which was on purpose. Everyone was in the pool except for her and they eventually made her get in by having the boys pull her in against her will. They spent a few hours in the pool then Cat, Jade, and Andre went inside for snacks and Robbie had to go to the bathroom claiming it was an emergency.

It was only Beck and Tori in the pool. Though, Tori did get out and dried herself off with her towel and laid on a chair being bathed in the sun. Beck got out as well and took the chair next to her. He couldn't help, but let his eyes glide to her. She was like a magnet to him; everyone she goes, his eyes would follow. She looked beautiful under the sunlight and could see the sprinkle of water on her body which was shimmering almost like diamonds. That reminded him of that one vampire movie he was forced to go to with Jade and Cat. Cat loved it, but Jade hated it and only wanted to go because of Taylor Lautner.

Tori felt his stare and looked at him which made Beck look away quickly. He felt almost ashamed for staring at her for so long. His mother told him as a child that it was rude to stare at other people. But, he was only admiring her beauty so would that be rude? He had a girlfriend so maybe it was because Tori was only his friend and nothing more despite their assignment.

"Yes, Beck?" She asked, playing dumb because she knew very well what he did.

"Nothing." He looked away, but from the corner of his eyes, he could see her shake her head.

Tori knew Beck was looking at her. What she didn't understand was why he had to pretend he wasn't and looked like he was ashamed of doing it. She didn't want to ask because he suddenly looked uncomfortable, but that washed away when the guys returned. He was back to being himself again when he made room for Jade.

* * *

The next day, Tori got some of her homework done. She tried to think of an idea on what her and Beck could perform for Sikowitz. He once told her in the hallway that when they were convincing, they could make an act, but they still had time left because things between them got uncomfortable and awkward since they had the assignment. She blamed Sikowitz for that. She hoped that once they're done, they'll be themselves again. She passed the message to Beck.

She's at the grocery store with Trina. They helped their mother with the shopping. They got everything on the list that their mother wrote and went to the cashier line until they saw the hottest guy at Hollywood Arts, Zachary Meyer. He was walking by the aisles and looked down at them completely unaware of the sister's gawking. MThe girls immediately stopped walking at the sight if him.

"Is that Zachary Meyer?" Trina asked dreamily.

"Yeah." Tori answered in that same tone.

"I'm going to ask him out!" She beamed and was about to go until her sister quickly grabbed arm to stop her.

"Wait! But, what if I want to?" Tori protested.

"You can't. You have Beck, remember?" She smiled in triumph when the realizations washed on Tori's face.

"Yeah..." She answered in disappointment and sighed. She let go of Trina and she went to Zach.

Tori watched her go with jealousy. She really wanted to hang out with Zach, but what Trina said was right. She was with Beck and they all go to Hollywood Arts. What if Sikowitz would see her as Zach talking? She hates the assignment. It's ruining her social life. She wished she could end it already and go back to their normal lives.

That's when she thought of an idea. When she arrived to school on Monday, mostly everyone was miserable because of the day. She wasn't. She was ready to start her plan and let everyone know it. Everyone was talking including Sikowitz who was discussing something with Miss. Robin. Tori was relieved that she finally returned. People were distracted and she couldn't have that. She would have to do her act harder.

Beck arrived to school three minutes later. She smiled at the sight of him and he approached to her. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Jade was at her locker carefully watching them, but was being inconspicuous. Tori knew she would get it from her later, but there was a bright side for Jade; she could date Beck again. She could forget about Evan and Tori wouldn't have to fake date Beck anymore. everything would turn out perfect.

"Hey, babe." Beck greeted her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey!" Tori greeted, and even to her, she sounded too flirty. Beck noticed that too and raised an eyebrow. _Maybe that was too much_, she thought. She decided to turn her acting down a notch. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Beck, we've been dating for weeks and you still haven't kissed me! Why?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Beck wasn't playing around. He was utterly lost and confused. Usually, they would think of an act together. He didn't know why she was behaving like that. "I thought we weren't going to do that." He muttered.

"You didn't want to kiss me? What's wrong with me, Beck?" She pressed her body against his and her hands were on his shoulders. They were so close that made Beck squirm a little. "Why don't you want to?" From the corner of Tori's eyes, she could see Jade giving her a death glare that was very obvious.

"Uh...I..." Beck was at a loss for words.

Then, he found him being roughly pushed by Tori to the lockers. She was surprised at herself for having that strength. Tori was glad she got everyone's attention now and used that to kiss him.


	7. Back to Normal

**Author's Note: **I think this is a boring chapter. I wanted to put more in it, but couldn't think of anything else so here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Once Tori put her lips on to his, she felt something spark. It was something much more than the little kisses he would give her like a peck on the cheek or on the forehead. It was a spark, but she couldn't describe what else it felt like. She never felt anything like that before with other guys. She let him go quickly when she realized he wouldn't kiss her back. She doesn't blame him because her kiss was like a surprise attack. Though, she did want to keep kissing him because it felt good, but also wanted him to enjoy it.

"Got that out of your system, Vega?" Snickered a girl who Tori thought it was Jade at first, but she wasn't it. It was Melissa Clyde, a girl Tori never gets along with. Melissa wanted the main role of a play, but Tori got it instead. She kept going on how she worked so hard to get the role and she constantly bragged she's a better singer than Tori. It annoyed Tori so much when she insulted her, and to make everything worse, Trina got a hold of it and slapped Melissa across the face when she made a nasty comment about the Vega sisters. She was always of Trina then, but never Tori. That was Melissa's favorite target. Her and Jade would be perfect friends, but Melissa has a crush on Beck so that wouldn't work because of how protective Jade is. The blond walked away with her friends who chuckled at what she said.

Speaking of Jade, Tori's eyes searched for her, but where she stood was gone. Tori got worried and panicked. She knew Jade would be more than angry at what she did. She would be livid.

"Jade is gone. Beck, you-"

"What was that for, Tori? Like...really?" Tori was a little surprised he was angry and annoyed. He didn't notice Jade was gone. His eyes were glued on to her the whole time.

Before she could answer, Sikowitz appeared to them and had an amused smile. "Finally, we get to see a kiss. Congrats, you two. You're free to go."

Tori was relieved, but Beck was confused. He didn't want to say anything because he still wanted to talk to Tori. Sikowitz left returning to his classroom.

"I had to do it, Beck," She explained and hated how she sounded. To her own ears she sounded like she was desperate. "Don't you want the fake dating to stop an get back to our own lives?"

Beck hesitated for a moment, but his face didn't change at all. Then, after he thought about it, he said more relaxed. "You could have told me," He sighed hopelessly. "Now Jade will kill me for sure. She would probably think we planned all of us this and not tell her anything. We purposely did it behind her back. She needs to understand..."

"I know. It's my fault. Jade went down the hall." Tori pointed her thumb in that direction.

"You're going to talk to her." Beck said evenly.

"What? I thought-" She was shocked. She didn't expect she would talk to Jade...by herself and at all.

"In my defense, I didn't know what was going to happen. Leave me out of that."

"She's going to kill me..." Tori groaned.

He made a smug smirk. "I'll plan your funeral."

"Would you? I might not come back..." It wasn't a joke. Tori was serious and as she walked she felt like she was heading to death.

Tori was looking for Jade. She didn't care at all if she missed classes. Her life was at stake. She peeked in some rooms and before she could check in the janitor's closet, there was a loud voice she heard.

"OUT!" Barked the voice and Tori turned her head at the noise which came from the girls' bathroom. A bunch of them ran out hurriedly being scared.

Tori took a deep breath in and out to prepare herself before meeting Jade. When she reached the bathroom, she didn't enter right away. She could hear Jade's voice and another's that sounded like it was Cat's. It seemed that Jade demands everyone to leave except for her.

"I'm sure Tori didn't do that to hurt you. She's nice." Cat added brightly.

"Oh, yeah?" Jade scoffed. "Then why did she have to go and kiss my boyfriend on her first day? She's not nice."

"Neither are you- ow!" Cat yelped and Tori figured Jade inflicted some type of pain on her. "They are fake dating. It's not like either of them meant it. It wasn't real."

"It did look real to me." Jade grumbled.

"Well...what was Beck's reaction to it? Did he enjoy it?"

"No, but what does that have to do with-"

"Since Beck didn't look like he enjoyed it then you shouldn't be mad and listen to his side of the story."

There was a pause.

"You think?" Jade sounded unsure. There was a silence and Tori didn't know what went on. "Fine. This is his one last chance. If he screws up again, we're officially over."

"You always say that."

"I mean it," Her voice suddenly changed into sounding warm and gentle. A tone Tori never heard Jade used before. She actually sounded nice for once. "Thanks for the talk, Cat."

Seconds later, Cat left and was surprised to Tori. She flashed a smile at her.

"Hi, Tori!"

"Sh!" She hushed harshly and Cat furrowed her eyebrows and her smile slowly turned into a frown.

Jade walked out of the bathroom and looked at Tori annoyed. "First, you kissed my boyfriend and now you eavesdrop on my conversation! What's next, Vega?"

"I want to talk to you. Please, Jade?" She begged.

Cat gave Jade a look and she caved in. "Alright. Come in."

Cat left them and went to class leaving Jade and Tori alone. Before they could speak, a freshman girl came in. Jade immediately turned around when she heard the noise of the door opening.

"Can't you hold it!" She yelled making the girl jump and run away. Then, she turned back to Tori. "What is it?"

"I want to apologize. I know I should have told you what I was going to do, but I didn't. I was so happy when I thought of it and was positive it was going to work. I just wanted to stop fake dating. There was nothing more to that. Don't be mad at Beck. He didn't know either."

Jade understood and figured it out. "So, you just did that because you were selfish?" She smirked at that because she could always see Tori being that way. "You didn't even let Beck know?"

"No! I'm not selfish! I thought of Beck, too!" She defended.

"But not me." Jade said emotionless.

Tori sighed getting frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again because Beck and I are done fake dating. You two can pretend to date again in front of everyone. How does that sound?"

Jade smirked. "Like everything is back to normal."


	8. Knowing Me, Knowing You

Everything was not back to normal.

She should have expected that by now. She should already know her plans won't always go accordingly.

Weeks passed and Tori and Beck was on good terms. He was just a little peeved that he wasn't in on Tori's plan, but wouldn't let his annoyance be in the way of their friendship. Beck and Jade still wasn't together; Jade took interest in Evan and they've been dating for two weeks. Girls have tried to get Beck's attention, but he didn't want to date any of them. He was glad that he wasn't dating anymore, he told Tori and their friends one day at lunch. Jade was always at Evan's table with his friends.

Tori didn't have that much luck in dating. She dated a guy named Andy Wilson, but she discovered that he was only using her to make his girlfriend, Lisa Holland, jealous which worked. Unfortunately, they got back together and she was left alone at the restaurant. She had to finish her dinner by herself and had to get a taxi. That was the worst day of her life and she hoped Andy would die alone. Like Beck, she gave up on dating.

She spent most of her days with her friends. Jade didn't get involved because she was with Evan the whole time. They believed they're getting serious. She's glad for Jade that she met someone new, but would have preferred Beck for her so she wouldn't have to feel so miserable. However, both of them are fine and she shouldn't complain.

One day after school, she went home with her sister. Trina has been happier than ever because of her relationship with Zach. It seemed like everyone was in love except for her. Maybe she shouldn't have called it quits on Beck and continued what they're doing, but she didn't.

Once they stepped inside the house, they've frozen. Their eyes looked at the two people on the couch. Neither of them wouldn't have mind if it was their parents, but it wasn't. It was her mother making out with another man. A man Tori can tell he has blonde hair and practically eating her mother's face.

"Mom!" Trina shouted before Tori could get a chance to. She was too shocked to say anything.

Thankfully, they immediately stopped and their mother looked horrified. She pushed the guy off of him. Though, both of the girls knew him instantly; he was Gary, one of their father's friends from the police.

"Trina...Tori..." Holly's mouth kept opening and closing, having trouble to find the right words.

Tori was appalled and Trina was disgusted. Neither of them could believe their mother was cheating on their father. They don't even want to know how long the relationship was lasting. Their mother cheated behind their backs and acted like nothing happed in front of them. That's what hurt the most. She's been lying.

"W-w-w-what are you doing home?" Holly asked looking at her girls.

"We told you we had an early dismissal, remember?" Trina was angry and so was her sister.

"Obviously not." Tori crossed her arms.

Gary looked uncomfortable and got up from the couch. He scratched behind his head as he walked closer to the door. He was like a caged animal wanting to get freed.

"I should go..." He muttered.

"Yeah, you should." Tori sneered.

"And never come back." Trina added and slammed the door on him. She looked at her mother joining her on the couch and Tori did too. "How could you let him be all over you like that?"

Holly paused for a moment before saying. "I allowed Gary to."

The pieces fit together and Tori understood why her mother wanted privacy whenever she talked on the phone and text. The mystery person wasn't her father.

"Why did you do this to Dad?" Tori asked being hurt. She always thought their relationship was great and saw no problems or flaws.

"Your father already knows," That shocked Tori and Trina again. "We're getting a divorce," Tori heard Trina gasped and the news was devastating for her as well, but she only wanted to hear more the wanting nothing to with her. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way..."

"So...you're going to live happily ever after with Gary?" Trina spat. She was furious with her mother and so was Tori for keeping the relationship she had. Tori didn't understand where her parents went wrong. She thought everything was perfect with them.

"We're working things out."

"That's a yes." Trina figured rolling her eyes.

"Trina-"

"No. I'm done." She said and went up to her room.

"Me too." Tori agreed going to to her room as well.

She felt tears threatening to pour out. She didn't want her family to break apart. She couldn't believe it's actually happening. There was something she had to miss. There were nasty looks she caught from her parents while they had dinner. Maybe that was it? There was another time she was in her room and she could hear her parents fighting, though that was the first time she heard them do that. Maybe they fought about her mother's relationship with Gary? She hates her mother.

She went on TheSlap to update her status for the day. The only thing she put on was a blue frowny face emoticon that was depressed. Seconds later, she checked it again and her friends were worried about her. Robbie, Cat, and Andre asked what's wrong. She told Andre about it because she's closer to him. She was also close to Beck, but he didn't comment. Maybe he didn't care.

She texted him what's happening with her parents. She only let him know her parents are getting a divorce because her mother cheated.

_Jeez. That's rough. Sorry, Tor._ - Andre

_Thanks. I don't kno how Trina and I will get over this. I feel so bad for my Dad, u kno?_ - Tori

_Yeah. May b u should talk 2 Beck about this? His parents r divorced 2, remember? He can relate_. - Andre

_I guess he's not 2 mad at me 4 wat I did. _- Tori

_Of course he's not. U kno how he n Jade r. Wat u did was ok. He's fine. If not, I'll make him b fine_. - Andre

_Thanks, Dre. I'll talk 2 him when I'm ready. Not everything is perfect 4 me. Jade will b happy 2 see I'm miserable_. - Tori

_Everyone isn't perfect, Tor._ _Look at Jade. She's far from it. Ignore her. I'll back u up if she does anything 2 u. Hey, I g2g, my grandma is scared bcuz she doesn't kno where the music is coming from. It's from my fone n I don't want her 2 drop it in the toilet again. Bye_. - Andre

_Lol. Bye :) _- Tori

Tori told her sister she went to the park, to think. It was like she's living a lie because of her parents. She sat on the bench wanting to be alone. She ignored the people and not stare at the children with envy as they're with their parents. By the time, it was three, she went home.

The next day, Tori was at lunch. Jade was the only one missing because she's with Evan.

Tori's sitting unusually quiet and barely ate her food. She was too depressed to eat. Everyone took notice, besides Andre.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Cat asked with concern.

"Yeah," Rex, Robbie's puppet, agreed. "What's wrong, sweet cheeks?"

She might as well tell them. It's something that will affect her whole life. "My parents got a divorce," Beck looked at her as Cat and Robbie gasped. "My Mom cheated."

"I'm sorry, Tori." Cat said sadly with a frown and petted her back which felt soothing to her.

"Trina and I are getting better."

Neither of them and Andre know the right words to say to her. Beck knows how she feels; he was in a similar situation. He thought it would be better to speak to her about it alone.

They immediately changed subject, but Tori didn't know what they're talking about and she didn't care. She was still depressed about her parents and hates her mother. She silently ate her lunch and joined in the conversation only if a question was directed to her.

Beck and Andre were the firsts to finish their lunch. They went to the trash can together and before they could go back to their table, Beck stopped them.

"Don't you think Tori's taking her parents break up too dramatically?"

"How did you react when you found out about yours?" Andre asked defensively.

"I was relieved. Tori will be fine."

"Tell her that, then."

He and Beck returned to the table and continued their conversation. When lunch was over, most people had left. Andre gave Beck a look as a reminder he should speak to Tori. Before Tori could get up, she was stopped to walk any further by Beck.

"You want to talk to me?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah," Beck was a little confused by her reaction. "Why do you think that I don't?"

"Because of what I did..." She answered sheepishly.

"I'm not _that_ mad at you," He moved to sit next to her. "Do you know that my parents are divorced too?" He wasn't sure were to start their talk, but thought he should start there.

"Yes."

"Do you know why?" She shook her head. "My mother, Eleanor, was more in love with drugs than she was with me and my Dad. He grew into a depression and hated me for it because I was in the way."

Tori feared what was coming next and didn't like how he ended it. She hoped. "He didn't abuse you, did he?"

He slowly nodded with a grim expression. "My Dad got help and he's better now. A much better parent than Eleanor ever was to me." He scowled.

"How did you cope?"

"I always had my Dad. At least I didn't lose him completely or worse..Eleanor thought she was good enough for me and raised me herself. Be thankful that you have your father, Tori."

"I do," She said honestly. "I feel bad for him, but...we have each other. That's the most important thing."

"Yes." He agreed nodding.

They walked inside the school together and Tori felt much better than she had before. She felt like taking a breath of fresh air for the first time. She was glad that her current situation shouldn't bother her anymore.

When school was over, Tori was by her locker and closed the door. Trina was late so she had to wait. Beck came to her and Tori knew they hadn't talked since lunch. They only have a few classes with each other.

"You feeling better?" Beck asked.

"Totally," Tori answered relieved. "Thank you for that." She smiled and kissed his cheek. It was only there, quick and simple, but she felt that old spark. All of a sudden, she felt shy and was about to go to her sister, but she wasn't able to.

Beck's lips was on hers. She loves the kiss their sharing than the others that's in the past. It meant something more to her. She thought maybe it's because they have a deeper and personal way to relate to each other that she had never imagined. She was just getting into it when someone cleared their throat. Worried, she assumed it was a teacher and had stopped him, but it wasn't. The person was her sister.

"If you two are done swapping spit, I'd like to go home." Trina said with annoyance, but there was a smirk.

"That sounds really gross when you put it like that, Trina." Tori said walking with her sister.

"What?" Trina asked, not seeing the big problem. "It's true."

"Oh, like you don't do that with Zach." Tori rolled her eyes and the girls started bickering making a pointless argument.

They left Beck as if he was never there.

Beck shook his head not sure what to make of them sometimes. He definitely doesn't know what to make of with him and Tori whether they're a couple now or not. He would like to be, but he'll know the truth soon.


	9. Matchmaker

Beck and Tori had hung out a lot with each other more often. Tori insisted to everyone's curiosity that they were just friends.

They were inside Beck's RV one night. His father was away somewhere with his friends. He's pleased that he has a night to himself and Tori. They're finally alone. They surfed on the internet to watch a movie.

Tori was on the couch with him watching it from his laptop. Beck was still curious about them because of what happened a few days ago.

"Do you think of us as a couple?"

"That is a random question." Tori said looking at him.

"We kissed and we've helped each other through a lot of things..." He suggested.

Maybe there was a little part of Tori that wanted them to become a couple. She always did since her first day and when she did the project for Sikowitz except for afterwards. "Do you really to?" She stupidly felt giddy inside like a little girl having a crush and feels butterflies.

"If you do."

She smiled as heart soared to the air. "You have to ask me."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He proposed. Their eyes met each others.

She kissed him softly on his lips. "Yes."

"You're better at it."

"At what?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Kissing."

She pretends to be offended. "You mean I was bad at it _before_?"

"Yes," His grin widen. "That's why we had to practice. Practice makes perfect, you know."

The new couple kept on kissing as the movie played. The two was completely unaware of it because they were to involved with each other.

It got spread like wildfire when the news was Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were dating. Most of the girls' at school (besides Trina, Cat, and Jade) hearts got broken because Beck was taken. Robbie made the move to attempt to mend any girl's heart. He hasn't made any good luck, but never gave up.

The buzz about the new couple kept it going for days. Then, it eventually stopped which Tori and Beck was thankful for.

After school one day, Tori had came to a conclusion about them that she had to share with her new boyfriend first. She went to his locker.

"Hey, babe," Beck pecked her on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking and..." She bit her lip before asking. "What would happen if we never did the project for Sikowitz? Do you think we will still end up together?"

"Maybe. I think so," He answered honestly. "The project made us be closer," He smiled. His hands was placed on her waist pulling her to him. Their bodies barely touched. "Like we are now."

Tori laughed.

Beck didn't know why his girlfriend made that random burst of giggles. He understands what he had said was cheesy, but he thought it was kind of sweet. "What's so funny?"

"Sikowitz is a matchmaker."

He never thought of his teacher like that before. It was amusing. "Yeah...I guess he is. I'm glad it was me and not some other guy."

"You'll be jealous like Jade?" She joked.

"Jealous? Yes, but definitely not like her," He assured. "And I won't ever leave you like our parents had left us." He added seriously.

"Me neither. Promise."

The two teenagers had exited out of the school hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this last chapter was so short. I'm sorry! I didn't want it to be like this, but I couldn't think of anything else except to just have a cheesy ending. I hope you like it anyway. Thank you for all of your reviews and keeping up with this story! :)


End file.
